Régina
PLEASE OPEN ME! "I am different because I am small. I am a misfit because I was a leashed-dog. But I am strong no matter what life throws in my way!" ---- Information Story Chapter I: I was born on February 27th 2017, I don't remember much but I have a mother and a father also a brother I might have more siblings but I forget I will tell you all why I am forgetful later on in the story. When I was around three months old the Longpaw breeder took to to a pet shop on my the day of my arrival there was this one dog who was in a kennel waiting to get groomed after the groomer put a pink bow in my hair and he spoke to me, "You should get sold pretty fast because you are cute, By the way I am Nole." I blushed and he was right and I was sold one day later! I revisited about a week later hoping to see him there I found out he was gone and my brother was sold, I was happy for my brother but lonely. My owner always read to me about this book about a pack of dogs in the wild they where called survivors, I dreamt about being in a pack just like that living harmoniously in the wilderness so I waited one day for my master plan, The next day my owner took me for a walk she got scared of a wasp and tripped on her own to feet I ran away and went in search of my dream pack. And I was being followed! Chapter II: I saw a silhouette follow me in the bushes it was a huge wolf I ran and ran as fast as I could then I heard someone speak. "Don't be afraid young one." I stopped running and was standing still then a stunning female wolf hopped down from a stone with her fur glistening in the moonlight. "I am Mist the alpha of The Pack Of Harmonious Howls, I come in peace. But what are you doing in our territory?" I uttered a single whimper then spoke. "I-I did not know this was your territory. I am truly sorry, please forgive me I am just trying to find a pack-"' What's you name young leashed dog? What is a leashed dog I thought then I realized it must be the terminology for a pet dog. "My name is Régina. It's nice to meet you."' The alpha named Mist replied, "Likewise, well would you like to join The Pack Of Harmonious Howls." I smiled and said Yes! One-thousand times yes! Thank you Mist! I promise I won't let you down! "Please follow me Régina, I will give you a tour of the territory."' W.I.P. Ancestry Shih Tzus where bred in Tibet China, something happened and there were only seven male shih tzus and seven female shih tzus left now each shih tzu can be traced back to two of them, but I am too lazy to do that so lets start with my... Appearance : Base. : Skin. : Markings. : Sclera. : Pupil. : Iris. Gallery Régina Sig ©-Kittycatkaj.gif|A signature © Copyrighted-Régina.jpg|Me :)